


Enamorado sin ti

by Annie_Carstairs



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Book 3: Queen of Air and Darkness, Reunions, Spoilers for Book 3: Queen of Air and Darkness, post qoaad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Carstairs/pseuds/Annie_Carstairs
Summary: Kit y Ty no se han visto en tres años. Kit está en Devon con Jem y Tessa y Ty estudiando en el Esclomatico. Mucho puede cambiar en ese momento, sin embargo, mucho puede permanecer igual. Cuando el cónsul llama a Kit al Instituto de Los Ángeles, le preocupa que sus errores pasados lo hayan alcanzado, pero la verdadera razón detrás de la visita es, de alguna manera, mucho más desalentadora.Visita a la autora en su tumblr: https://livvyblxckthxrn.tumblr.com/Yo solo estoy traduciendo.TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA





	1. La vida continua - Life Moves On

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm in Love Without You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008965) by [bluesxrgent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesxrgent/pseuds/bluesxrgent). 



Resumen:

Kit tiene que volver a Los Ángeles, pero no está seguro de estar listo para ello. Por suerte para él, Tessa siempre sabe qué decir para que se sienta mejor.

* * *

Regresar al Instituto de Los Ángeles hubiera sido mucho menos dificil si Kit no se hubiera obsesionado con la razón por la que no había ido allí en tres años. Sabía en lo profundo de su corazón que tendría que volver ahí, sin importar cuánto quisiera evitarlo, pero la perspectiva era francamente aterradora. Sin embargo, por mucho que se dijera a sí mismo que no quería volver allí, sabía que eso era una mentira. Quería volver más que nada, quería ver a los Blackthorns de nuevo, quería ver a Ty de nuevo.

Ty…

¿Cuánto tiempo iba a pasar hasta que superara a Tiberius Blackthorn?

Durante los últimos tres años, Kit había dedicado toda su vida a entrenar para ser el mejor Cazador de sombras, con Jem y Tessa ayudándolo donde podían. Él y Tessa habían estado trabajando incansablemente para descubrir el alcance de los poderes que le otorgaba su linaje de hadas, pero no habían tenido suerte. En tres años, aún no había podido replicar lo que había hecho ese día en Idris.

Aparte de sus fracasos en esa área de su entrenamiento, había llegado a ser un cazador de sombras bastante bueno. Incluso las diferentes clasificaciones de demonios e historias eran comprensibles para él, incluso interesantes. Jem le había dicho innumerables veces que veía mucho de Will, el antiguo  _parabatai de_  Jem, en él. Kit siempre argumentó que eso no podía ser posible, ya que provenían de diferentes ramas de la familia Herondale, pero en secreto sentía una oleada de orgullo siempre que  Jem lo comparaba con Will.

Hablando de Will... un Will diferente había entrado en su habitación, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos de entrenamiento y Herondales y Blackthorns. Bueno, un Blackthorn en particular. Nada parecía ser capaz de apartar su mente de sus problemas mejor que Will Carstairs. Una de las cosas que más envidiaba de los Blackthorns era la cercanía de su familia y la forma en que nunca tendría algo así. Seguro que había tenido sus propios altibajos personales durante los últimos tres años, pero había ganado una familia, un hermanito, y eso significaba todo para él.

─¿Qué pasa, Willie?

 Preguntó Kit con una sonrisa, sabiendo que Will probablemente no le contestaría. El niño pequeño a menudo entraba en su habitación sin previo aviso, a veces murmuraba incoherentemente, a veces movía sus cosas y se iba sin siquiera fijarse en Kit.

Sin embargo, hoy, Will volvió la cabeza hacia Kit mientras hablaba, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba sentado en su cama con sus piernas lentas y diminutas. Kit se agachó para recoger al niño, al que había llegado a considerar como un hermano, a pesar del hecho de que Will era en realidad su tío, su tío, su primo o lo que fuera. Nunca se había molestado en averiguar cómo se relacionaba Will con la mayoría de los Cazadores de Sombras que conocía, solo le daba un dolor de cabeza.

─Tienes miedo.

Dijo Will simplemente, las pequeñas manos todavía se aferraban a los hombros de Kit. Kit quitó las manos de su hermano y lo miró con una cara de desconcierto. 

─¿Ah, sí? ─, Se rió, moviendo los dedos delante de él, ─¿De qué tengo miedo? ¿Los demonios bajo mi cama?

Hizo gestos exagerados con las manos mientras se estiraba para hacerle cosquillas a Will hasta que el niño se rio histéricamente de una manera que solo los niños pequeños podían.

─¡No! ─ respondió Will, todavía riendo, ─Mami dice que estás asustada. No sé por qué.  No tengas miedo.

Kit gimió. Por supuesto, Tessa se había puesto nerviosa por la próxima visita a Los Ángeles. 

─Willie, no tengo miedo.  ¡Nada es demasiado aterrador para Kit Herondale!

Exclamó con una voz innecesariamente grandiosa que hizo que Will se disolviera en risitas una vez más.

Si tan solo esas palabras fueran verdad. Un montón de cosas eran demasiado aterradoras para Kit Herondale, y ver a Ty de nuevo era bastante cercano a la cima de la lista.

Perdido en sus pensamientos una vez más, Kit ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Will se escabulló, claramente aburrido y listo para pasar a la siguiente cosa emocionante, que probablemente involucraba jugar con Iglesia. Kit ni siquiera se dio cuenta a medida que pasaban las horas, sus pies apoyados contra la pared y la cabeza colgando ligeramente del borde de su cama.

Se oscureció demasiado pronto para su gusto, porque obscuro significaba la noche, y la noche significaba que tenía menos de doce horas antes de llegar a Los Ángeles. ¿Por qué necesitaba ir a Los Ángeles de nuevo? Jem y Tessa seguramente se lo habían dicho, pero en su constante preocupación por Ty, lo había olvidado. ¿Podría tener algo que ver con lo que sucedió hace tantos años con dos muchachos estúpidos, un estúpido con dolor y otro estúpido con amor, haciendo que sucedan cosas que desafíaban toda moralidad y sentido común? Kit tragó saliva, los nervios lo superaron una vez más.

Los últimos tres años habían estado llenos de altibajos extremos, la mayoría de sus bajos fueron provocados por pensamientos sobre el chico que era a los quince años, las cosas que había hecho y los errores que había cometido. A veces todo era demasiado para él. Habia puntos en los que habría hecho cualquier cosa para escapar de las constantes voces en su cabeza gritando **_NADAIMPORTASINOESTASAQUÍDESEARIANUNCAHABERTECONOCIDOTYTEAMOTYTEAMOTYTEAMO_** una y otra vez. Tessa y Jem siempre lo ayudaban a sentirse mejor cuando los dejaba, pero había tenido que lidiar con las cosas solo durante tanto tiempo que se sentía ridículo pidiéndoles ayuda, sin importar la frecuencia con la que le dijeran que siempre estaban allí si él necesitaba algo

A veces no podían darle lo que necesitaba. A veces, lo que necesitaba era ser sostenido por un par de brazos fuertes pero delicados, ya sea en el techo del instituto de Londres o en una playa en Los Ángeles por la noche, o en cualquier lugar intermedio. En ese momento no se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo habían anclado a la tierra esos abrazos, porque se sentía menos solo en el mundo. Claro que Tessa, Jem e incluso Will lo abrazaban a menudo, pero no era lo mismo. No se sentía como compartir un secreto con la única persona en la que había confiado más que con ninguna otra, la única persona que sentía como si hubiera sido puesta en esta tierra para amarla. Si solo hubiera un iratze para curar esa herida.

Un golpe en su puerta sonó y él inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para ver a Tessa parada en su puerta. Rápidamente, se enderezó y se sentó con las manos juntas en su regazo. Estaban temblando ligeramente, y él no quería que ella viera. Ella se sentó a su lado y juntó las manos entre las suyas. Claramente no era tan discreto como pensaba. Nunca le había dicho a Jem y Tessa por qué había decidido irse de Los Ángeles sin despedirse, y nunca le habían pedido que se abriera más allá de su nivel de comodidad, pero estaba seguro de que ya tenían una idea de sus razones.

─Sé que estás asustado, no importa lo que Will me diga ─, dijo Tessa con una suave sonrisa─. Necesito que sepas que está bien tener miedo.

Él la miró cautelosamente. 

─ Puede que no sepa de donde provino esta ansiedad, y no puedo prometer que las cosas serán fáciles, pero solo sé que tu lograrás superar esto ─.  Tessa continuo ─.  Todo obstáculo en la vida parece insuperable hasta que los cruzamos, pero te prometo que algún día verás esta visita como algo pequeño, no importa lo grande que parezca ahora.

─Tu no lo sabes. Esto podría ser lo peor que haya hecho.

Respondió Kit antes de que pudiera detenerse. Su garganta ardía de una manera que usualmente iba acompañada de lágrimas, por lo que dejó de hablar antes de que Tessa pudiera notar la leve vacilación en su voz. Ella soltó sus manos, levantando una de las suyas para acariciar su rostro con suavidad. Fue un gesto tan maternal que se fundió con él, a pesar de que tenía dieciocho años y ella parecía ser solo unos cinco años mayor que él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas por fin.

─No puedo hacerlo ─, le susurró en su mano, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran en lugar de limpiarlas─, No puedo hacerlo, Tessa.

─Tú puedes, Christopher ─. Tessa y Jem solo lo llamaban Christopher cuando estaban serios o enojados, lo que no era tan frecuente como probablemente debería haber sido─. Tú puedes hacer cualquier cosa. He visto todo lo que puedes hacer. Si puedes derrotar a los demonios, memorizar idiomas y ser el hermano de Will, puedes ver a los Blackthorns nuevamente. Después de todo, fueron la primera familia que encontraste después de que tu padre murió. No importa cómo se haya estancado esa relación, todavía te ven como familia, estoy segura de ello.

Kit levantó la cabeza. De alguna manera, había terminado acurrucado contra Tessa, su mano alisaba su cabello de una manera reconfortante. 

─¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

Ella le sonrió.

─ Porque tú todavía los ves como familia ─, dijo simplemente, ─Si no lo hicieras, esto no sería tan difícil.

Sus lágrimas habían dejado de caer, los restos se secaban en su rostro, pero su garganta aún ardía. No podía hacer la pregunta que se había estado haciendo durante días, la que lo mantenía despierto por la noche. Afortunada o desafortunadamente para él, Tessa lo leyó en sus ojos.

─No sé─, suspiró ella ─. No sé si Tiberius estará allí cuando llegues o no. Después de todo, ha estado ocupado en el Esclomatico.

Esa noticia había sido una sorpresa cuando Kit escuchó a Magnus mencionarlo por primera vez en una de sus visitas. La últimavez que había oído a Ty, este no había querido tener nada que ver con el Esclomatico.  Kit no había podido evitar preguntarse _¿Se fue por mi culpa?_ , pero nunca había recibido respuesta a sus preguntas. Lo único que había salvado a Kit de romperse completamente desde que se había enterado de su necesidad de visitar Los Ángeles era el hecho de que Ty podría no estar allí.

─ Sin embargo llegará eventualmente─, continuó Tessa, y se puso rígido antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Ella lo sentó suavemente y le puso las manos en los hombros. ─Recuerdas por qué vas a Los Ángeles, ¿verdad?

─Bueno, veras... comenzó y fue interrumpido por una risa de Tessa.

─Oh, Kit. El cónsul te ha pedido a ti, a Tiberius, a Drusilla y a Jaime Rosales para una misión en particular. No sé nada más que eso, pero Tiberio seguramente estará allí si el Cónsul lo solicita.

─Entonces... ¿no tiene nada que ver con Livvy?

 Preguntó lentamente, como si esto pudiera hacer que la pregunta fuera menos sospechosa. Tessa frunció el ceño.

 ─¿Livvy? ¿Por qué tendría algo que ver con Livvy? Eso fue hace más de tres años, Kit.

─Lo sé, es solo que la última vez que vi a alguno de ellos es todo, así que asumí que tenía algo que ver con ella.

Sabía que era una explicación débil, pero afortunadamente Tessa lo tomó sin cuestionarlo. Miró el reloj en la pared y suspiró.

─Se está haciendo tarde, debes descansar un poco. Debes levantarte temprano mañana.

─Sí ─, dijo sin entusiasmo. Tessa se puso de pie y besó la parte superior de su cabeza antes de regresar a la puerta. Ella se dio la vuelta antes de salir. 

─¿Y Kit?

Levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los de ella.

 ─¿Sí?

─Eres una de las personas más valientes que he conocido, y he conocido a muchas personas valientes. Superarás esto y saldrás más fuerte. Es otra cosa de la que estoy segura.

Ella lo dejó allí, mirándola fijamente, con la cabeza aún nublada por los pensamientos, pero sus ojos secos y la garganta ya no ardía. Él podría hacer esto. Sin importar el dolor que le causaria a ver a Ty de nuevo, lo superaría y saldría más fuerte, tal como Tessa había dicho.

Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos. A veces el dolor era necesario para sanar, por lo que se enfrentaría a esto de frente.  _Eres una de las personas más valientes que he conocido_  . Esperaba que eso fuera cierto.


	2. Aún lo siento - Still Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit regresa al Instituto de Los Ángeles y se reúne con muchos viejos amigos a excepción de uno. Él sabe que Ty estará allí con el tiempo, pero no sabe cómo lo manejará cuando Ty llegue.

 

Cuando cruzó el portal a la mañana siguiente, el corazón de Kit se llenó de miedo una vez más. ¿Qué sabía Tessa de todos modos? Tenía más de cien años, por supuesto, algo como esto le parecería simple.

Su aliento lo dejó casi de inmediato cuando cruzó el instituto de Los Ángeles. Al principio, pensó que era un efecto secundario del portal, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era el peso aplastante de ser abrazado, con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro de que sus costillas colapsarían.

─¿Dru? ─ Preguntó mirando a la figura que todavía estaba atada a él. Tampoco la había visto en tres años, y ella se veía como la recordaba, pero más madura y probablemente aún parecía mayor que él. Ella siempre había parecido mucho mayor que él. ─Pensé que me odiarías.

Dijo, más para sí mismo que para alguien más. Se habían hecho amigos en medio de todo lo que había sucedido, pero él tampoco se había despedido de ella. Finalmente, ella lo soltó. 

─Oh, sí ─, dijo, con una mezcla de ira y alegría en sus ojos─, fue un movimiento cobarde, el no decir adiós ni hablar con ninguno de nosotros durante tres años. Pero eso no significa que no pueda estar feliz de verte.

Él sonrió. Se había olvidado de cuánto le gustaba Dru. 

─Es suficientemente justo.  ¿Algo que pueda hacer para ganar tu perdón?

─Podrías comenzar por enseñarme más de los trucos mundanos que aprendiste de tu padre─, sugirió de manera casual─. Ya sabes, cosas crimey.

─Oh, soy el rey de las cosas violentas, Drusilla Blackthorn, no sabes la lata de gusanos que acabas de abrir─, se jactó, sonriendo ampliamente. ¿De qué se había preocupado? Esto iba muy bien. Dru se rió junto con él, envolviéndolo en otro abrazo, uno para el cual estaba preparado para regresar.

─¿Qué pasa con que eres completamente fortachon ahora?  Y alto. Pensé que odiabas a todos los cazadores de sombras altos, musculosos y sexis.

Bromeó mientras se dirigían a la cocina, donde todos los demás probablemente los estarían esperando. Él le frunció el ceño y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo lo que ella había crecido, él también lo había hecho. No tanto como le hubiera gustado, pero lo suficiente como para tener unos buenos seis centímetros sobre ella.

─No soy  _tan_  musculoso.

Argumentó, sobre todo porque era cierto. Claro, se había vuelto más musculoso con todo su entrenamiento, pero no estaba ni cerca de Jace o de Julian. Dru lo observo con cuidado. 

─Está bien, está bien, no eres  _fortachón_ , pero eres más musculoso que flaco, ¿sabes?.

─No lo sé.

─Bueno, lo que sea. Jules, Emma, Mark, Cristina y Tavvy estarán de acuerdo con mi idea. Helen no te conoce desde hace mucho tiempo para saber la diferencia, por lo que se pondrá del lado tuyo porque quiere ser tu amiga. Hablando de Helen, ¿escuchaste que ella y Aline adoptaron un bebé? Un cazador de sombras huérfano, como Rafe, el segundo hijo de Alec y Magnus. También han estado hablando de adoptar a un niño hada,

Divagó Dru, mientras los ojos de Kit recorrían la arquitectura familiar.

─Julian, Emma, Mark y Cristina están aquí también?

 Preguntó Kit. Se había imaginado que Emma y Julian estarían en el Instituto, pero Mark y Cristina solían irse con Kieran o con la Alianza de cazadores de sombras y subterráneos. Dru sonrió. 

─¡Por supuesto! ¿De verdad pensaste que iban a dejarte volver aquí y que no te reñirian por irte sin despedirte? Eso y ellos también te extrañaron.

Llegaron a la cocina cuando Dru terminó de hablar y Kit fue golpeada en el estómago con recuerdos de estar aquí sentado con Ty y Livvy, y luego solo con Ty. Aquí era donde Ty le había dado su primera runa. Sin pensarlo, Kit había empezado a pasar la mano por el trozo de piel de su antebrazo donde se había colocado esa runa. Al darse cuenta de esto, dejó caer sus manos rápidamente y dirigió su atención a todas las personas sentadas y paradas alrededor del mostrador.

─¡Kit!

 Exclamó Emma. Ella se levantó de su asiento y le dio un rápido abrazo. Él y Emma habían hablado un poco durante los últimos tres años, pero no se habían visto. Le debía mucho a ella, y ella a él. Además, ¿qué era un Herondale sin un Carstairs?

Se sorprendió al ver que también tenía unas cuatro pulgadas más o menos encima de ella. Emma siempre había parecido tan alta, tan vieja, y allí estaba ella, con la cabeza apoyada justo debajo de su nariz. Tavvy le dio un abrazo a continuación.

─Pensé que habías muerto─, dijo Tavvy solemnemente, y Dru golpeó a su hermano suavemente en represalia.

─¡Tavs! ─ Siseó ella. Tavvy se encogió de hombros, mirando a la cara de Kit antes de responder. ─ Te habias ido, y nadie me dijo lo que pasó. Luego Ty se fue y él estaba triste todo el tiempo, así que pensé que habías muerto.

─Estoy muy vivo.

Le aseguró Kit con una confianza falsa que no coincidía con la forma en que se sentía por dentro. « _Ty se fue y estuvo triste todo el tiempo»_  . ¿Por qué había estado triste Ty? La última vez que Kit lo había visto, se había estado riendo con el fantasma de Livvy. Había tenido todo lo que necesitaba.

Julian lo saludó desde donde estaba haciendo panqueques. Los dos nunca habían estado cerca, pero Kit sentía mucho respeto por todo lo que Julian había hecho a lo largo de los años por su familia, y se alegraba de haber encontrado la felicidad y la paz con Emma. Cristina y Mark se tomaban las manos pasivamente, casi como si no se dieran cuenta de que lo estaban haciendo. Cristina sonrió y saludó con la mano libre.

─¡Es bueno verte, Kit!

─Tú también, Cristina.

Sonrió. Mark se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde estaba Kit, ladeando la cabeza. Incluso después de tres años, aún conservaba una mirada ligeramente salvaje como si no fuera totalmente de este mundo. Bueno, él no lo era, exactamente.

─Eres más alto─, dijo Mark. Los dos tenían casi exactamente la misma altura ahora, capaces de mirarse a los ojos con facilidad. Kit asintió, ─Eso me han dicho.

─Eres bastante guapo─, dijo Mark con seriedad, y Kit sintió que el calor subía por sus mejillas. Emma, todavía de pie al lado de Kit, golpeó a Mark en la cabeza.

─¡Ouch! ─ Exclamó, Mark. ─ ¿Por qué fue eso?

─No avergüences a Kit o se irá de nuevo─, siseó Emma, y Kit pudo decir que estaba bromeando, pero parte de lo que había dicho le dejó una punzada en el pecho. ¿Era así como siempre serían recordados por ellos? El chico que se fue, que tal vez no haya muerto, pero en cierto sentido estaba muerto para ellos.

─¿No parece él un fortachón? No musculoso como Jace, pero más musculoso que antes, ¿verdad?

Dru interrumpio, como si hubiera podido sentir su incomodidad

Emma aceptó rápidamente, Cristina y Julián siguieron su ejemplo. Mark estuvo de acuerdo con un guiño que hizo que Emma lo golpeara y que Kit se sonrojara una vez más. Helen inclinó la cabeza de una manera que imitaba la consideración anterior de Mark sobre Kit. 

─Eso creo.

Dijo ella con una sonrisa socarrona.

─¡Ja! ─ Se rió Dru. ─¡Incluso puse a Helen de mi lado!

─Está bien─, cedió Kit─. Tú ganas. Soy un cazador de sombras fortachon.

Todos se rieron, causando que el dolor en el pecho de Kit disminuyera una vez más, aunque solo fuera un poco. Esto debería haber sido su advertencia, pero de alguna manera se dejó llevar por este sentimiento de comodidad y bajó la guardia ligeramente. Fue por eso por lo que no pensó dos veces en el sonido de pasos que venían por el pasillo.

─¿De qué se están riendo?

El mundo se calmó mientras Kit procesaba las palabras y la voz que las pronunciaba. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido que nunca. Deseó la jaula que acababa de dejar se sellarse de nuevo sobre su corazón, pero al volverse al sonido de la voz, supo que sus esfuerzos eran infructuosos.

Porque Ty Blackthorn estaba de pie en la entrada de la cocina, luciendo más hermoso que nunca.

Ty recibió una bienvenida mucho más cálida que Kit, que era de esperar. Después de todo, Ty no los había dejado a todos por años sin siquiera una palabra. No es que la bienvenida de Kit no hubiera sido cálida, en realidad había sido mucho más cálida de lo que había esperado.

Todos se habían apresurado a darle un abrazo a Ty y preguntarle sobre Esclomatico como si no hubieran hablado todos los días. Kit se quedó solo en medio de la cocina, sintiendo que sus rodillas se iban a rendir. No había apartado la vista de Ty, lo que habría sido extraño si Ty se hubiera dado cuenta, pero el otro chico ni siquiera lo había mirado una vez.

Pero Kit no podía dejar de mirar.

Si Kit se había hecho más alto, no era nada comparado con Ty. Ty era fácilmente casi una cabeza más alta que Kit, algo que hizo que el estómago de Kit se moviera de una manera que no lo había hecho en muchos años. El cabello oscuro de Ty había crecido un poco desde que Kit lo había visto por última vez, curvándose salvajemente alrededor de sus orejas y en la parte posterior de su cuello. Aún conservaba su delicadeza mientras se veía más fuerte de lo que Kit recordaba. Su estatura le recordó a Mark, toda esa gracia y etérea de músculos fuertes. ¿Era extraño que su corazón se acelerara al ver la línea de mandíbula cincelada de Ty? Eso era raro, ¿verdad? Ty parecía que había sido tallado en marmol, como un dios griego inmortalizado en piedra.

De repente, Kit no pudo soportar estar en la habitación. Tuvo que irse antes de que Ty lo notara. Afortunadamente, la cocina tenía muchas salidas, por lo que se escapó antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, los panqueques olvidados de Julian ardían en la estufa.

 


	3. Ataques de pánico - Panic Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit pensó que estaba listo para ver a Ty de nuevo, pero el latido en su pecho le está diciendo lo contrario.
> 
> No olviden visitar a la autora original en su Tumbrl: @livvyblxcthxrn

Kit no estaba seguro de cómo sus pies lo llevaban a la habitación que una vez había sido su hogar, no sentía nada más que los latidos de su corazón. Nadie lo llamó cuando se fue, ni se dio cuenta de que se había ido, lo que probablemente era lo mejor. No quería que nadie lo encontrara así.

Su cuerpo entero estaba adormecido y su cabeza daba vueltas de una manera que distorsionaba su visión. Ya no podía ver a dónde iba, pero no le importaba, siempre y cuando estuviera lejos del niño que había estado evitando durante tres años. Su respiración estaba viniendo en ráfagas cortas, duras. Cada respiración se sentía como si estuviera en un maratón.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que esto le había sucedido, la última vez que habían tenido un visitante inesperado de Esclomatico y Kit había estado seguro de que sería Ty, pero en su lugar era Divya, a quien reconoció de cuando los Centuriones había permanecido en el Instituto de Los Ángeles, viniendo a hablar con Tessa sobre algo relacionado con un brujo. Jem lo había encontrado entonces, abrazándolo y ayudándole a mantener la respiración firme hasta que su visión se aclaró y ya no sentía que iba a morir. Jem nunca había preguntado qué había sucedido, o por qué, y Kit estaba agradecida por eso. No había hecho nada más que sujetar a Kit, frotando círculos en su espalda hasta que había regresado a sí mismo.

Kit se derrumbó contra la pared, al menos, esperaba que fuera una pared. Su visión era tan mala que no podía ver dónde estaba, solo asumió que era su habitación. La inestabilidad en su cerebro hizo que todo su cráneo se sintiera como si estuviera temblando, rompiéndose, desmoronándose.

No estaba Jem ni Tessa aquí para ayudarlo ahora. No había nadie en absoluto.

Nadie.

Ninguno.

Nada.

Nada en absoluto

E

S

T

A

B

A

Él estaba

S

O

L

O 

De repente, hubo una ligera presión en su espalda. Abrió los ojos, sin darse cuenta de lo bien cerrados que los tenía hasta ese momento. Podía sentir su rostro de nuevo, menos adormecido de lo que había estado un momento antes, empapado de lágrimas que no recordaba haber derramado. ¿Dónde estaba él de nuevo? Oh cierto, en el Instituto de Los Ángeles. Su entorno estaba más claro ahora y vio que definitivamente no estaba en su antiguo dormitorio. Sintió que sus rodillas golpeaban su barbilla y se dio cuenta de que había estado acurrucado en posición fetal en el piso de una habitación que no era la suya. Todavía había una presión constante en su espalda y se dio la vuelta para ver un par de grandes ojos grises que se clavaban en los suyos por un momento antes de apartar la mirada febrilmente.    

La última vez que había visto ojos como esos...

─¿Esto está ayudando?

 Ty preguntó en voz baja. Kit recobró el sentido y se dio cuenta de que Ty estaba frotando círculos lentos en su espalda, tal como Kit había hecho para Ty en la playa hace mucho tiempo, y tal como Jem había hecho para Kit más recientemente. Sin querer, se apartó y se puso de pie apresuradamente, apoyándose contra la pared cuando su visión se oscureció una vez más, parpadeando hasta que la habitación estuvo enfocada.

Ty, quien todavía estaba agachado cerca del suelo, se puso rígido y vacilante, con los dedos bailando a sus costados. Al menos algunas cosas no habían cambiado. Kit pudo sentir el comienzo de una sonrisa formándose en su rostro y se detuvo antes de que Ty pudiera notarlo.

─¿Por qué estás en mi habitación?

Preguntó, Ty vacilante. La cabeza de Kit se levantó, inmediatamente observando sus alrededores. Era la habitación de Ty después de todo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¿Por qué sus pies lo habían llevado hasta aquí?  _Porque este es el lugar donde te sentiste más seguro_  , susurró una voz en su cabeza. Él ignoró esa voz lo mejor que pudo.

─Yo... me perdí─, explicó Kit. No podía decir muy bien que ni siquiera sabía a dónde iba, desesperado por alejarse de la vista de Ty, crecido y hermoso como siempre. Continuó, ─ ha pasado un tiempo.

─Sí, pero el diseño del Instituto sigue siendo el mismo, respondió Ty, con confusión evidente en su voz. Incapaz de seguir respirando en el mismo aire que Ty sin volver al suelo como se acurrucó como estaba, Kit se movió más allá de Ty hacia el pasillo.

Se dio la vuelta para encontrar la mirada de Ty todavía en él, con un ligero pliegue en las cejas. 

─Lo siento─, dijo Kit ─. No volverá a suceder. Recuerdo dónde está mi habitación ahora.

Kit se apresuró por el pasillo, deseando que sus inestables pies lo llevaran a la habitación correcta esta vez, cuando la voz de Ty le habló en su única melodía. 

─¿Sigues enojado conmigo?

Kit se detuvo en su lugar, girando en el lugar. Aunque estaban a varios pies de distancia, los ojos de Ty se clavaron en los de Kit con una intensidad de la que no pudo escapar. Ty dio un paso vacilante hacia delante antes de que pareciera pensarlo mejor y retirarse.

─Nunca podría estar enojado contigo.

Respondio Kit en un susurro ronco, las palabras se escaparon antes de que él pudiera procesarlos. Las cejas de Ty se alzaron y abrió la boca como si quisiera responder, pero Kit se dio la vuelta y corrió por el pasillo y entró en su habitación antes de que pudiera escuchar lo que Ty tenía que decir.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de él suavemente, se hundió contra ella y puso su cabeza en sus manos. Le había dicho a Tessa que no podía hacer esto. Él  _le_  había  _dicho a_  ella. El Cónsul ni siquiera iba a venir hasta mañana. ¿Cómo se suponía que fingía sonreír y que todos creyeran que era el mismo Kit que habían conocido hace tres años hasta entonces?

Se sentó así por un tiempo, sintiéndose más enraizado que antes pero todavía no del todo bien. No se sentía tan solo, lo cual era divertido considerando su aislamiento autoimpuesto. No fue hasta que escuchó un rasguño sutil contra su puerta, como si alguien se hubiera movido en el lado opuesto, que se dio cuenta de que en realidad no estaba solo. Sabía muy bien quién estaba al otro lado de esa puerta, pero no se atrevió a abrirla.

Claro, Kit no había contactado con Ty en tres años, pero Ty tampoco lo había intentado. Por lo que él sabía, Ty nunca había notado o importado que se había ido. Acabo por ir al Esclomarico con el fantasma de Livvy a cuestas. Kit estaba feliz por él, realmente lo estaba. Estaba feliz de que Ty no hubiera sido dañado como el lo había hecho, roto en lugares que no tenía idea de cómo arreglarse. Eso era todo lo que siempre había deseado, que Ty fuera feliz. Simplemente nunca había considerado que Ty sería feliz sin  _él_  . Tal vez eso fue egoísta, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Después de todo este tiempo preocupado por la felicidad y el bienestar de Ty, tal vez era hora de preocuparse por la suya. Si Ty podía seguir adelante, él también podría hacerlo. Cualquiera que fuera la misión que Alec tenía para ellos, probablemente sería un trabajo rápido y más ocupado que cualquier otra cosa, probablemente producido para hacerlos sentir importantes y esenciales. Pronto terminaría y Kit podría irse a casa, listo para vivir su vida una vez más, pero esta vez de verdad.

No importaba el dolor que le estaba causando, se dio cuenta de que había necesitado ver a Ty, obtener ese cierre y saber que realmente estaba bien antes de seguir adelante. Por eso, aunque estaba seguro de que Ty estaba de espaldas a la puerta en el mismo lugar donde estaba Kit, se levantó y cruzó la habitación, sentado en su cama. La puerta había estado allí para apoyarlo, claro, pero había muchas cosas que lo podían sostener hasta que él pudiera sostenerse, y esta cama parecía un buen lugar para comenzar.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejen sus comentarios sobre que les parece la traducción, me ayudarian muchisimo


	4. Embrujado - Haunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit recibe la visita de alguien a quien no ha visto en mucho tiempo y (en secreto) espera que nunca más tenga que enfrentar.

Kit pasó el resto del día sin ningún problema, una hazaña por la que sintió que merecía algún tipo de premio. Ty no le había vuelto a hablar y no había estado afuera de su puerta cuando Kit finalmente salió de su habitación. Tal vez lo había imaginado antes, tal vez Ty nunca había estado allí. Afortunadamente, todos tomaron su excusa de que se había ido a tomar una siesta sin pestañear. Era un pequeño jet lag -¿Se llamaba asi, cuando se atravesaba un portal?- De todos modos. Todavía era un día difícil de atravesar, pero cuando se acostó esa noche, Kit sintió que el nudo en su pecho se había aflojado, muy ligeramente, pero lo suficiente como para que pudiera respirar de nuevo.

Eso fue hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó más temprano de lo normal y se fue al baño, solo para encontrar a Ty acurrucado frente a su puerta. Con cuidado de no despertar al niño, caminó de puntillas a su alrededor con la gracia del cazador de sombras que había pasado años perfeccionando. Estaba agradecido de haberse puesto los jeans y la camisa antes de salir de la habitación, porque ahora no tendría que regresar si Ty se despertaba. Se dijo a sí mismo que Ty solo estaba allí por lo que había presenciado el día anterior cuando Kit se derrumbó en el piso de su habitación. Probablemente solo estaba esperando allí para asegurarse de que Kit se quedara en su propia habitación esa noche.

Julian ya estaba en la cocina, lo que no sorprendió a Kit en absoluto. Asumió que Emma y el resto de los actuales habitantes del Instituto todavía estaban dormidos. Julian levantó la cabeza cuando Kit entró sonriendo y saludando.

─Te levantaste temprano─, dijo Julian bromeando─. Creo recordar que no pude despertarte antes del mediodía cuando vivías aquí.

─Las cosas cambian.

Respondio Kit pasivamente, notando que los rasgos de Julian se tensaban ligeramente.  ¿Qué razón habría para que Julian se enojara con él? ¿Seguramente Ty no habría dicho nada sobre Livvy o el fantasma de Livvy a Julian? En un instante, la mirada desapareció y la expresión de Julian se suavizó de nuevo. 

─Eso es lo que hacen─, estuvo de acuerdo.

Kit no estaba muy segura de cómo conversar con Julian. No se había dado cuenta de que hasta ahora la mayoría de sus conversaciones individuales habían girado en torno a Ty. Julian parecía estar luchando con lo mismo.

─Entonces ─, comenzó Julian ─. ¿Cómo ha ido tu entrenamiento?

Ser Cazador de Sombras. Cierto. Ese era su punto en común.

─ Ha estado yendo bien, genial en realidad─, admitió Kit, sintiéndose más cómodo ahora que habían abordado un tema constante. ─ Jem y Tessa son grandes maestros.

─Estoy seguro. Han visto más el mundo de los cazadores de sombras y habitantes del submundo de lo que nadie haya visto nunca. Aunque, no me puedo quejar. Diana era una tutora más buena que podríamos haber pedido, y Emma fue razón suficiente para no perder el entrenamiento de la pelea.

 Julian se rió con cariño ante la mención de su antiguo  _parabatai_  . Es cierto que Kit no sabía mucho sobre  _parabatai_  cuando los Blackthorns lo habían acogido por primera vez y había asumido que Julian y Emma estaban saliendo, hasta que hizo un comentario  _pasivo_  al respecto y Livvy lo miró extrañamente antes de explicar las leyes sobre los _parabatai_.

─¿Cómo está Diana, por cierto? ¿Sigue enseñando a Dru y Tavvy? —Preguntó Kit.

─ Si algunas veces. Ella ya no viene tan a menudo y Aline ha recogido la tutoría en su mayor parte. Ella y Gwyn todavía están mejorando las relaciones entre hadas y cazaores de sombras. Están haciendo un buen trabajo, en realidad, pero no debería sorprenderme. Diana siempre va a superar las probabilidades.

Kit asintió. Diana siempre le había gustado mucho, aunque a veces era un poco estricta. 

─¿Alguna vez intentaste no amar a Emma? ¿Cuándo fue tu  _parabatai_  ?

Kit pregunto en voz baja, antes de poder detenerse. Julian lo miró con una expresión ligeramente sorprendida, lo cual se justificó porque la pregunta aparentemente había surgido de la nada. Cuando Kit había vivido en el Instituto, Julian y Emma no habían podido salir, obviamente, y aunque era más obvio que ahora, supuso que había pasado suficiente tiempo para que no fuera un gran tema de conversación. No más.

─ Todos los días ─. Respondió Julian honestamente. Su expresión se volvió cautelosa y se parecía más al Julian que Kit había conocido anteriormente. ¿Era así como se veía Kit ahora?  ¿Tratando de fingir que no había estado enamorado de Ty durante los últimos tres años? ─. Solo dejé de ocultar mis sentimientos cuando supe que ella sentía lo mismo por mí. Por supuesto, tuvimos muchos problemas después de eso, pero después de ese momento inicial en el que le dije que la amaba, crucé una barrera de la que no podía regresar, incluso cuando lo quería desesperadamente.

El estómago de Kit se hundió como si hubiera montado una montaña rusa. Si solo no le hubiera dicho a Ty que lo amaba, quizás entonces hubiera sido más fácil superarlo. Ahora no estaba seguro de si alguna vez lo superaría. Nunca había pensado que él y Julian tendrían un terreno común como este para relacionarse entre sí, pero era igualmente relajante y estresante escuchar sus sentimientos validados de esa manera. No es que alguna vez le diría a Julian cuán profundamente se relacionaba con sus palabras.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ Julian sonrió, su rostro se iluminó una vez más. ─ ¿Tienes a una chica en Devon?

Kit se echó a reír, fuerte y áspero, causando que Julian parpadeara y retrocediera con sorpresa. 

─Lo siento ─, Kit retrocedió─, Es solo que... no. Yo no... sí. Lo siento. Solo estaba conversando.

Julian asintió vacilante. 

─ Correcto.

Afortunadamente, Kit se salvó de responder por el sonido revelador de la apertura de un portal en el vestíbulo. Tanto él como Julian se apresuraron en caso de que fueran Alec y Magnus. Pero no, era solo Jaime Rosales, que se parecía más a Diego el Perfecto desde que Kit lo había visto por última vez. Kit se preguntó si Cristina o Emma lo comentarían.

Como si sus pensamientos los hubieran convocado, Cristina y Emma bajaban las escaleras mientras Jaime se levantaba de la sacudida del portal. Cristina fue la primera en darse cuenta de su nuevo huésped y corrió el resto de las escaleras.

─¡Jaime! ¡Ha pasado un largo tiempo!

Exclamó, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Jaime le devolvió el abrazo con entusiasmo, diciéndole algo en español que Kit ni siquiera iba a intentar traducir. Después de todo, la extensión de su español se limitaba a aproximadamente dos años en la escuela primaria ordinaria. Emma se acercó a Kit y susurró:

─ ¿Soy yo o él..?

Emma susurró junto a Kit.

─ ¿ Se parece a Diego el perfecto? ─ Kit terminó─. Sí, pero no se lo digas, no estoy seguro de que aprecie la comparación.

Emma asintió solemnemente y le dio a Kit un saludo burlón antes de ir a saludar a Jaime. Los saludos de Emma y Jaime se interrumpieron cuando Jaime miró a alguien por encima del hombro de Kit y su rostro se encandió aún más, lo que no debería haber sido posible. Kit se dio la vuelta para ver que Dru había bajado las escaleras y miraba a Jaime con el mismo brillo y calidez. Claramente los dos habían seguido siendo amigos desde que todo había sucedido. No es que Dru no le hubiera dado un maravilloso saludo a Kit, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse si ella habría tenido una sonrisa más cálida si se hubiera despedido de ella o incluso se hubiera molestado en ponerse en contacto con ella en los últimos años. Cuán diferentes podrían haber sido las cosas.

─Mucho tiempo sin verte, Rosales

Dijo Dru, abrazando a Jaime. Se rió una vez que se soltaron. 

─ ¿No hicimos una video-llamada justo anoche, Blackthorn?

Kit estaba demasiado ocupado mirando su reunión con una sensación de nostalgia que no podía rastrear hasta la raíz de que casi no notó una brisa fría en su hombro izquierdo. Un sentimiento lo invadió como si lo hubieran bañado en agua fría y se estremeció ligeramente antes de volverse hacia la fuente del sentimiento y perder la respiración por un momento.

Livvy

Se había preguntado cuándo aparecería ella, sabía que era inevitable. Aun así, al verla flotando a su lado, con un vestido blanco pálido que no parecía un día más viejo que hace tres años, su corazón se detuvo brevemente. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la había echado de menos también. No es que él incluso debería haber tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Ella le hizo una seña para que la siguiera y él siguió su camino sin hacer nada, como en una bruma. Si alguien notara que se había alejado, con suerte no lo seguirían.

Una vez que estuvieron solos ella sonrió tristemente. 

─Hola Kit. 

─Hola Livvy.

─Ha pasado un largo tiempo. Casi pensé que nunca te volvería a ver.

─No quiero ser grosero, pero yo esperaba lo mismo.

Admitió. Había esperado que Ty hubiera podido permitir que Livvy estuviera en paz por ahora, pero tal vez no podría hacerse. Su rostro cambió y él se dio cuenta de cómo debían de sonar sus palabras. 

─Uh, no es que no esté feliz de verte, es solo que, ya sabes, no debería ser posible.

Terminó de manera torpe.

Ella se echó a reír, un sonido que era más vacío que cuando estaba viva, pero aún así era una melodía que sus oídos habían perdido. 

─Sabía lo que querías decir Kit. Siempre supe lo que querías decir.

Kit se encontró con sus ojos por primera vez, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que los había estado evitando. ¿Que se supone que significa eso?

─Entonces, ¿cómo has estado?

Preguntó con torpeza, sabiendo lo estúpida de una pregunta que era.

Ella se rió de nuevo. 

─Muerta.

─Eso no es divertido.

─No para ti, tal vez.

─¿Todavía estás enojada por lo que hicimos?

Kit preguntó nerviosamente. Ella lo miró con una emoción en sus ojos que le recordó a Tessa. Ella suspiró.

─Nunca me enojé. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por Ty-Ty. Cualquier cosa para que dejara de doler. Estaba muy preocupada al principio. Si nunca tuvo que aprender a llorarme, ¿cómo podría manejar cualquier tipo de dolor? Afortunadamente o desafortunadamente, como sea que lo mires, no necesitaba perderme para aprender a lidiar con el dolor de perder a alguien con quien estaba tan cerca.

El corazón de Kit se disparó inmediatamente en alarma. 

─¿Le pasó algo a Mark, a Julian, a Dru, a Tavvy? Helen o Aline? ¿Uno de sus amigos en el Esclomatico?

Ty ya había perdido a su madre, a su padre ya su hermana gemela, no debería tener que lidiar con más dolor que eso. Claro, de alguna manera, Livvy todavía estaba por ahí, pero ella nunca volvería a ser su hermana gemela, y eso debió haberle causado cierto dolor a Ty. Ni siquiera había considerado el hecho de que, a medida que Ty se hacía mayor, Livvy se quedaría quince años para siempre.

Livvy lo miró como si ella no estuviera segura de si él estaba hablando en serio. Él la miró con confusión. 

─¿Qué? ¿Le pasó algo a alguno de ellos?

─No, Kit. ¿Realmente no sabes de lo que estoy hablando?

─Mmm no. ¿Debería?

Ella suspiró una vez más. 

─Es mejor si lo averiguas por tu cuenta. Debo admitir que esperaba que fuera menos denso después de tres años, pero algunas cosas nunca cambian.

─¡Oye!─, Gritó─. ¡No soy denso!

─Podrías haberme engañado.

Se rió, alzando las cejas.

A pesar de que ella estaba muerta, a pesar de que ella no debería estar aquí hablando con él, a pesar de que no habían hablado en años debido a la muerte antes mencionada y al repentino abandono de la familia Blackthorn por parte de Kit, él se echó a reír, con ella. Livvy siempre había sido una fuente de consuelo, probablemente para más personas que solo él, y se sentía tan bien hablar con ella, sin importar cuán malas fueran las circunstancias. Se sentía terrible por no poder extender su habilidad para ver fantasmas a los otros Blackthorns para que pudieran ver a su hermana una vez más.

La cabeza de Livvy se levantó como si estuviera escuchando algo. 

─Debería irme, creo que Magnus y Alec acaban de llegar. Te estarán esperando en breve, supongo.

─¿Te veré de nuevo?

Preguntó Kit.

─Bueno, eso depende.

Dijo con severidad.

─¿Depende de qué?

─De ti. Siempre sabes dónde encontrarme, sabes a quién estoy atada. No es mi culpa que no nos hayamos visto en mucho tiempo.

Se había preguntado si ella mencionaría esto. 

─Lo sé─, respondió─ No sé cuánto tiempo estaré aquí, pero te prometo que te veré de nuevo, incluso si no es por otros tres años.

Sin embargo, su rostro ahora era de piedra, un pequeño rastro de ira brillaba en sus aún luminosos ojos Blackthorn. 

─No estoy segura de cuánto debo confiar en ti o en tus promesas.

Sintió como si le hubieran sacado el viento. No sabía cómo responder a la acusación de Livvy, sobre todo porque era cierto y no quería lidiar con eso. Antes de que él tuviera una oportunidad, de pensae, ella había desaparecido.

Kit estaba solo, como siempre lo estaba, con el dolor en el pecho que había aceptado que nunca desaparecería. El dolor que había atado al agujero en su corazón de su propia creación, el que no podía encontrar cómo reparar.

─¿Kit? ─Llamó una voz desde la otra habitación ─. ¡El cónsul desea hablar con usted en la biblioteca!

Tragándose el dolor, se levantó con una falsa confianza de que solo un Herondale podía. Las palabras de Livvy aún corrían por sus pensamientos, así que se hizo una nueva promesa a sí mismo. No se iría hasta que Livvy lo hubiera perdonado, lo cual no debería ser demasiado difícil. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era decirle la verdad: que Ty no lo quería cerca de todos modos.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Me encantaria, si lo hacemos - We Love It If We Made It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit descubre la verdadera razón por la que fue llamado al Instituto de Los Ángeles.

Ty, Dru y Jaime ya estaban en la biblioteca cuando Kit llegó y él tuvo la repentina sensación de uno de esos sueños en los que aparecías en la ropa interior en la escuela. Sintiendo que el calor subía por sus mejillas, tomó asiento junto a Jaime, evitando intencionalmente a Ty, que estaba al otro lado. Como si alguna vez pudiera realmente ignorar a Ty.

Alec le dio una cálida sonrisa cuando entró, sin comentar sobre su retraso. Nunca había conocido bien a Alec, pero aún era extraño pensar que él era el Cónsul. Jace había visitado a Kit una buena cantidad de veces en los últimos años, a veces acompañado por Alec, que siempre fue amable y casual con Kit. Estaba bastante seguro de que no era el comportamiento normal del Cónsul, pero, nuevamente, ya nada era normal en la Clave.

─ Gracias a todos por venir aquí en tan poco tiempo.

Comenzó Alec, luciendo un poco incómodo. Kit se preguntó brevemente si alguna vez había habido un cónsul tan joven. Tessa y Jem hablaban a menudo de Charlotte Fairchild, la jefa de su Instituto en Londres cuando tenían alrededor de su edad. Ella finalmente se convirtió en la Cónsul, pero él no sabía qué edad tenía ella en ese momento. También le habían contado sobre el momento en que Benedict Lightwood se había convertido en un gusano demonio, lo cual era algo gracioso pero desafortunado porque ahora no podía mirar a Alec sin pensar en "Lightworm".

─Aparte de los problemas dentro de nuestra propia parte del mundo de las sombras, las relaciones entre los subterraneos y los cazadores de sombras realmente son mejores de lo que han sido en mucho tiempo, principalmente gracias al trabajo realizado por los cazadores de sombras y subterraneos en la alianza, como Mark y Cristina.

Dru sonrió al otro lado de Jaime. Era obvio lo orgullosa que estaba de sus hermanos, pero, por lo que Kit había escuchado, se había convertido en una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Se preguntó si ahora que ella era mayor, las personas comenzaban a darle el reconocimiento que se merecía.

─Hay, sin embargo, un problema relativamente nuevo que ha surgido. El Rey Unseelie advirtió que la Reina Seelie parecía estar escondiendo algunos Cazadores de Sombras en sus cortes, pero luego de una inspección adicional, uno de ellos resultó no ser otro que Ash Morgenstern, quien se creía que está en la dimensión paralela llamada Thule. No sabemos quién es su compañero o cómo llegaron aquí, que es donde entran ustedes.

Kit parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Estarían realmente haciendo algo de importancia para la Clave? Estaba emocionado pero vacilante. Lo último que le habían dicho era que debía mantenerse alejado de las hadas a toda costa, para que no descubrieran su herencia. Echó un rápido vistazo a los demás para ver cómo habían tomado la proclamación de Alec. Jaime se vio tan sorprendido como Kit se sintió y siguió moviendo sus ojos en dirección a Dru como si tratara de evaluar su reacción antes de decidir cómo se sentía al respecto. Dru estaba sonriendo de la manera que solo Dru podía. Por supuesto, no tendría ninguna razón para tener reservas y esto probablemente sería un gran tipo de aventura para ella, sea lo que Alec quisiera que hicieran. Antes de que pudiera detenerse, los ojos de Kit se posaron en Ty y vieron que Ty estaba mirando hacia adelante, sin ninguna indicación de que estuviera sorprendido o inetresado de alguna manera. Tal vez como Centurión le habían hablado de todo esto de antemano. Ty también estaba usando sus auriculares alrededor de su cuello, una vista que era tan familiar para Kit que hizo que su corazón palpitara de anhelo. Un ligero movimiento llamó la atención de Kit y notó que las manos de Ty se agitaban ligeramente a los costados, como su único comentario.

Alec se aclaró la garganta y Kit apartó la mirada de las manos de Ty rápidamente, con el rostro enrojecido al darse cuenta de que todos lo estaban mirando, Dru con las cejas levantadas, Jaime con preocupación, Alec con una sonrisa cómplice, y Ty sin una emoción clara evidente en su rostro aparte del hecho de que intencionalmente hizo contacto visual con Kit. Sus manos habían cesado sus movimientos.

─Así que, como estaba diciendo─, continuó Alec, atrayendo la mirada de todos hacia él─. Necesitamos que ustedes cuatro vayan en una misión a Faerie para recopilar información tanto para los Cazadores de sombras como para la Corte Unseelie. Se les ha prohibido el contacto con la Corte de Seelie desde que descubrieron que Ash Morgenstern se estaba escondiendo allí, por lo que no podemos permitirnos el envío de hadas. No tenemos ninguna razón para creer que haya algo malvado, tal vez la Reina solo está tratando de mantener a su hijo a salvo, pero cuanto más sepamos sobre la situación, mejor. Particularmente, quién es el otro cazador de sombras que se esconde en la corte. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Jaime levantó la mano como si estuviera en una lección. Alec asintió hacia él.

─No necesitas levantar tu mano, solo puedes preguntar.

─Correcto─. Jaime se aclaró la garganta ─. No es para sonar desagradecido, porque estoy más feliz de lo que sabes por tener la oportunidad de hacer algo útil para la Clave, pero ¿por qué nosotros?

Kit se había estado preguntando lo mismo, pero no había querido ser quien lo mencionara. El ángel prohibió que Alec recobrara el sentido y lo expulsara de la misión.

─Bueno, Tiberius es un Centurión, así que este es el tipo de cosas que probablemente hace a menudo, pero quizás no del todo, Drusilla está demostrando ser una de los mejores Cazadores de Sombras de su edad, ¿quizás la próximo Jace Herondale? ─ Alec sonrió rápidamente al mencionar su parabatai.

─No ofendas a Jace, pero prefiero ser la próxima Emma Carstairs ─. Dijo Dru mientras arrugaba la nariz. Kit y Jaime sonrieron ante eso. A Kit tampoco le habría importado ser la próxima Emma Carstairs. Dru continuo─ Déjale ser el próximo gran Herondale a Kit. Quiero decir, ¿no has visto lo bueno que esta?

Kit le lanzó una mirada furiosa, a pesar del cumplido. Ty comenzó a toser a su lado, agitando las manos una vez más, esta vez más rápidamente. Al no darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Kit había empezado a estirarse para agarrar las manos de Ty y consolarlo, pero se había visto impedido porque Jaime estuviera de pie junto a él. Jaime tropezó un poco cuando la mano de Kit lo golpeó.

─¿Sí?

Preguntó Jaime.

─Oh, lo siento, solo estaba... estirándome.

Murmuró Kit débilmente, tratando de devolver su atención a Alec mientras retomaba su tren de pensamientos.

─De acuerdo, la próxima Emma Carstairs será─, asintió Alec, sonriendo─. Jaime es un Rosales y es probable que sea la única persona que tenga la suficiente relación con las hadas que, si todos se meten en problemas, podrá mantenerlos fuera de eso.

─Aprecio que pienses eso, pero Cristina y Diego son los Rosales importantes.

Dijo Jaime con un poco de tristeza.

─ Sin embargo, no le estoy pidiendo a Cristina o Diego que vayan a esta misión, ¿verdad? Te necesito para esto, Jaime. Además, Drusilla y tu han demostrado en el pasado que funcionan bien juntos y predigo que continuarán haciéndolo. También está el hecho de que eres el único al que Cristina voluntariamente permitiría usar su reliquia que permite que el paso del tiempo fluya normalmente en Faerie. Y Kit tiene talentos únicos que pueden ayudar a esta misión considerablemente.

Finalizó Alec, casi como una ocurrencia tardía.

Kit tragó saliva. Alec no creía que pudiera usar la magia mágica que tenía, ¿verdad? ¿Le había dicho Tessa a Alec que Kit era realmente adepto a usar estas habilidades? Ty habló por primera vez desde que comenzaron a reunirse con Alec.

─¿Qué habilidades?

Alec miró a Kit como si le pidiera permiso y Kit abrió los ojos febrilmente en respuesta. Claro que probablemente tendría que contarle a la gente sobre su linaje de hadas, pero no quería que Dru, Jaime y Ty pensaran que podían confiar en él de esa manera. Alec, sin embargo, ignoró la silenciosa súplica de Kit.

─Kit es un descendiente del Primer Heredero, un hijo del Rey Unseelie y la Reina Seelie. Bueno, el anterior Rey Unseelie ahora. Dru y Ty lo miraron atónitos en silencio. Jaime no parecía demasiado alterado por las noticias o no parecía importarle demasiado, lo que Kit realmente apreciaba.

─Entonces─, comenzó Dru, ─¿Eso significa que Ash es su tatara tatar abuelo o tío o algo así?

─No estoy del todo seguro, pero están relacionados de alguna manera. Todo es un poco confuso para mí si soy completamente sincero con todos ustedes.

Admitió Alec. Kit ni siquiera había considerado que él y Ash estuvieran relacionados, por muy distantes que fueran. Había pensado que ya nada podía sorprenderlo, pero aparentemente eso era solo otra cosa que podía agregar a su lista de cosas en las que se había equivocado.

─¿Pero qué habilidades?

Repitió Ty. Era una pregunta válida. Ty probablemente solo estaba pidiendo conocer todas las fortalezas y debilidades de su equipo, supuso Kit. Parecía el tipo de cosas para las que estaban entrenados los centuriones.

─Kit ha demostrado algún tipo de magia de hadas, aunque hay que reconocer que no conocemos la fuente ni el alcance. ¿Tal vez podrías explicar más sobre esto, Kit?

Alec lo incitó. Kit pasó la mano por la parte posterior de su cuello, sus ojos se agitaron mientras trataba de encontrar una manera de explicar cómo salir de esto.

─Solo... no pongas mucha fe en mi 'magia de hadas─, dijo ─. No sé cómo funciona o cómo controlarlo. Tal vez lo usé todo contra los Jinetes en Idris. No lo sé. Póngalo de esta manera: si nos encontramos en una situación en la que necesitamos magia mágica, hay un noventa y nueve por ciento de posibilidades de que no podré ayudar de ninguna manera o forma.

Se encontró con los ojos de Alec.

─Si quieres reemplazarme con alguien más o retirarme de la misión, lo entiendo completamente. No sé si contabas con mi magia, pero si lo fueras, sería mejor tener a alguien competente.

Alec negó con la cabeza.

─Eres competente, Kit. Eres un Herondale, y Herondale nunca retroceden ante un desafío. Créeme, conozco a alguien lo suficientemente bien como para saber que tener un Herondale en una misión siempre es necesario, con o sin magia. Pero si quieres retirarte de la misión, te lo permitiré.

─No.

Kit había abierto la boca para decir lo mismo, pero la palabra había venido de otra persona.

─El cónsul tiene razón. Kit tiene muchas habilidades y no haré la misión sin él.

Lo interrumpió Ty, mirando la habitación sin moverse, sin fijarse nunca en un lugar por mucho tiempo. Un pesado silencio llenó la habitación mientras todos miraban a Ty en shock.

─Yo también.

Respondió Dru después de un golpe, dándole un codazo a Jaime.

─Yo también─, estuvo de acuerdo Jaime, bajando la voz a un susurro─. No tenías que empujarme, te habría respaldado.

─¿Kit?

Preguntó Alec, mirando a cada uno de ellos con incredulidad. Kit todavía se preguntaba de dónde había salido el arrebato de Ty y por qué lo quería en la misión. Conociendo a Ty, probablemente tenía fe en la magia de las hadas de Kit, aunque Kit había declarado que no se podía usar.

─Por supuesto que voy ─, dijo Kit con más confianza de la que él sentía. De hecho, sintió como si sus piernas pudieran ceder en cualquier momento. Ignorando esto, sonrió. ─ ¿De verdad crees que permitiría a Dru reclamar el título de la próxima Emma Carstairs sin pelear? Me he estado muriendo por mostrar mi foma de patear traseros. Tengo un poco de energía pura de Emma que fluye a través de mis venas de cazador de sombras.

Dru se rió y se inclinó para chocar los cinco. Alec les dijo que les daría más información sobre cuándo se irían y adónde irían a la mañana siguiente antes de dejar a los cuatro en la biblioteca para contemplar todo el intercambio. Ty lo miró a los ojos por un breve momento y, de repente, a Kit no le preocupó ir y salir con vida de Faerie, sino a través de una sola conversación con Ty, que estaban obligados a tener. Tal vez debería haberse retirado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

 

 

 

 


	6. Melancolia - Melancholia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGUSTIA ANSIEDAD
> 
> TODO EL AMOR PARA BLUESXRGENT  
> Recuerden que yo solo estoy traduciendo, por cierto gracias a la autora también pude subir esta historia a Wattpad  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/181302525-enamorado-sin-ti

Tan pronto como Alec salió de la habitación, Dru y Jaime empezaron a hablarse salvajemente sobre la aventura que iban a tener, qué armas traer y cuánta diversión tendrían. Ty seguía en silencio, pero no se había movido ni un centímetro ni había dado ninguna indicación de que iba a abandonar la habitación. Kit estaba seguro de que se veía igualmente congelado, solo a medias escuchando a Jaime y Dru.

─Kit

Dru agitó su mano frente a su cara y él dio un paso atrás, parpadeando unas cuantas veces.

─¿Qu-qué? ─Tartamudeó, sonrojándose por lo que se sintió como la millonésima vez ese día.

─Jaime y yo vamos a la sala de entrenamiento para recoger armas, ¿quieres venir?

Kit miró a Ty y vio que Ty le estaba mirando a él. Apartando los ojos rápidamente, dijo.

─Claro. Las armas siempre son un buen momento.

─¿Podemos hablar antes de que lo hagas?─ Ty preguntó vacilante. Dru le frunció el ceño antes de responder─.  Claro que sí, Ty-Ty. ¿Qué es?

Ty frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada de la estantería en la que se había fijado para mirar a su hermana.

─¿Qué?

Ella levantó las cejas y le hizo un gesto para que continuara. Las manos de Ty comenzaron a revolotear de nuevo cuando sus mejillas se pusieron ligeramente rosadas cerca de la parte superior.

─¡Oh! Lo siento. Me refiero a Kit. Quería hablar con Kit.

Tartamudeó Ty, mostrando el lado tímido que Kit recordaba, en lugar del centurión confiado que aparentemente había tomado su lugar. Dru se acercó a Ty y bajó la voz a un susurro, claramente sin la intención de que Kit la escuchara.

─¿Estás seguro, Ty? No quiero que te enojes antes de la misión.

─Estaré bien, Dru. Lo prometo.

Ty estrechó la mano de su hermana y le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora, mirándola a los ojos. Tal vez fue debido a esta silenciosa demostración de fuerza que ella suspiró y salió de la habitación sin discutir, arrastrando a un confundido Jaime detrás de ella. Kit no estaba tan seguro de que quisiera tener una conversación con Ty solo, pero supuso que era mejor dejar de lado esa primera conversación antes de que llegaran a Faerie.

Ty estaba mirando fijamente las estanterías de nuevo, lo que Kit sabía que era una señal de su incomodidad. Kit repasó su conversación anterior con Livvy en su cabeza tratando de adivinar de qué podría tratarse esta conversación. ¿Era posible que Ty estuviera enojado con él por haberse ido sin un adiós como lo estaba Dru? Se había preocupado mucho por eso cuando se fue por primera vez, pero después de ver la felicidad de Ty en la boda de Magnus y Alec, se sintió igualmente aliviado y desconsolado al ver que Ty realmente no se había preocupado tanto.

─Me alegro de que estés aquí─, dijo Ty con seriedad─, pensé que nunca te volvería a ver.

─Yo también─, admitió Kit honestamente. Esto provocó una sutil inhalación de Ty cuando giró bruscamente la cabeza para mirar a Kit. Su rostro era suave y abierto, todas las emociones que tenía serían fácilmente legibles si Kit no hubiera olvidado el lenguaje. Ahora que estaban más cerca, Kit también pudo ver que había sobreestimado la separación de altura. Ty aún era muy alto, pero solo era más alto que Kit por un poco más de la mitad de su cabeza. Ambos tendrían que inclinar la cabeza para mirarse a los ojos, pero la cabeza de Kit cabría en el hueco del cuello de Ty.

Wow… ¿De dónde había salido ese pensamiento? Kit apartó los ojos, esperando que no hubiera empezado a sonrojarse demasiado.

­─Todavía estás enojado conmigo.

Dijo Ty, más como una declaración que como una pregunta.

─¿Qué? No. Te lo dije ayer, nunca estuve enojado contigo. ¿Por qué estaría enojado contigo?

Él no estaba mintiendo Nunca había tenido la habilidad de estar enojado con Ty. Ty lo había dejado con el corazón roto, lo que era una sensación completamente diferente. No es que él vaya a admitir eso, sería demasiado vergonzoso.

─¿Estás enojado conmigo?

Probó Kit, con cautela.

─No estoy enojado, solo estoy confundido─, admitió Ty ─. Si no estabas enojado, ¿Por qué no te despediste? ¿Por qué me dejaste en primer lugar?

─No acostumbro quedarme en lugares donde no me quieren.

En un instante, la apertura que había marcado los rasgos de Ty se cerró, volviendo al rostro escultural que había estado minutos antes.

─Tú eres la que dijo que deseabas nunca haberme conocido.

Las palabras golpearon a Kit como un puñetazo en el estómago. Recordó y lamentó haberlos dicho con cada respiración que tomaba, pero no había esperado que Ty lo recordara. Había habido tanto que había pasado ese día que estaba seguro de que Ty se habría enfrascado con esa interacción en sus recuerdos de ese día, incluso si hubiera elegido pensar en ello.

─Ty.

La voz de Kit se quebró ante la palabra. Ty claramente se dio cuenta, sus ojos se abrieron una vez más, dejando que Kit viera sus profundidades mientras mantenía el contacto visual por más tiempo del que Kit sabía que estaba cómodo

─Ty─, repitió Kit, con más firmeza esta vez─, no quise decir eso. He dicho muchas cosas en mi vida de las que me he arrepentido, pero esa es la única en la que pienso todos los días.

Las cejas de Ty se alzaron y Kit temió haber dicho demasiado. Rezó para que traer estos viejos recuerdos no le recordara a Ty otra cosa que Kit había dicho, algo que todavía sentía, no importaba cuánto intentara no hacerlo. Te amo Ty, Te amo.

­─Entonces... ¿Por qué no te despediste?

Ty preguntó de nuevo, ajeno a la angustia interna de Kit.

─No pensé que a nadie le importaría─, Kit se encogió de hombros, tratando de hacer que su respuesta pareciera indiferente─. No te preocupes, Dru ya me ha informado que ella estará enojada conmigo por eso hasta que le enseñe cosas crimey.

─¿Cosas crimey?

─Eh... si. Olvida que dije eso. Pero vale, lo siento por no decir adiós ─, dijo Kit tímidamente, tratando de evaluar la reacción de Ty. Solía sentir las emociones de Ty como si fueran las suyas, pero ahora sentía que estaba hablando con un extraño. Él sugirió ─ ¿Podríamos empezar de nuevo? Imagina que el pasado nunca sucedió, como si nos estuviéramos conociendo por primera vez en este momento.

Ty no dijo nada, pero volvió a mirar a Kit, y Kit siguió dando un paso adelante, más cerca de Ty de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, Kit extendió la mano.

─ Hola. Soy Kit Herondale. Encantado de conocerte.

Él sonrió vacilante, pero Ty no tomó su mano.

─No.

Dijo Ty. Sacudió la cabeza y se apartó de Kit, dejando a Kit sintiéndose como un idiota. Aun así, no se retiro su mano.

─No─, repitió Ty─, no quiero volver a empezar contigo. No quiero fingir que no nos conocemos. No quiero fingir que no hice algo tan horrible que te hizo odiarme durante tres años. No sé lo que hice, y Livvy no me lo dirá, pero lo resolveré. No quiero que me odies más, Kit, pero no quiero fingir que tampoco hay una razón para eso.

Kit abrió la boca pero no pudo encontrar las palabras que necesitaba para responder. Todavía no había movido la mano de donde estaba congelado frente a él. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacer o decir algo, Ty pasó rozándolo y salió de la biblioteca, y se giró en el último segundo para decir.

─Y, por cierto, si realmente nos conociéramos por primera vez, te habrías presentado como Kit Rook.

Después de eso, se marchó, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que Kit no pudiera ver el rápido ascenso y descenso del pecho de Ty cuando se fue. Kit estaba solo una vez más, trabajando en las palabras de Ty. Tuvo que tratar de decidir qué hacer a continuación. ¿Debería él seguir a Ty? Una parte de él quería ir y asegurarse de que Ty sabía que no importaba lo que pasara o lo que había sucedido en el pasado, nunca lo odiaría. Nunca jamás.

Sin embargo, la otra parte de Kit, la parte cobarde, le dijo que se quedara dónde estaba, dejando que Ty se fuera una vez más. Cayó de rodillas en medio de la biblioteca, sintiendo que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. No sabía exactamente cuándo habían comenzado, pero sabía que no se iban a ir pronto. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Kit no sabía que a la vuelta de la esquina, otro chico había hecho lo mismo. En el lado opuesto de la puerta, Ty se dejó caer de rodillas, aferrándose a su corazón que latía demasiado rápido, y dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran en un movimiento constante y solitario.


	7. Ya no quiero tenerte más - I Don't Wanna Be You Anymore

Cuando Kit finalmente fue a la sala de entrenamiento, se detuvo frente a casi todas las superficies transparentes o espejos que pudo encontrar para controlar de que no había rastros de sus lágrimas. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había descompuesto en la biblioteca y esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para recoger armas con Dru y Jaime. Vincularse con ellos antes de la misión era esencial si quería evitar sentirse como una cuarta rueda. En teoría, cuatro ruedas eran las que harian un auto funcionara, pero una llanta desinflada podría arruinar el ritmo.

Afortunadamente, cuando él entró, Dru y Jaime todavía estaban allí, riendo juntos cerca de la pared de espadas, dagas, hojas de serafín y cualquier otra cosa que podría ser útil en una pelea. Dru levanto la vista al escucharlo entrar y se aclaró la garganta, componiéndose.

¡Kit! Pensamos que nunca aparecerías. ¿Ty no está contigo? —Preguntó ella con suspicacia, mirando a su alrededor como si pudiera estar escondido a Ty detrás de su espalda.

─No, él tenía otras cosas que hacer. Probablemente, Informar al Escolamatico, acerca de nuestra misión.

Mintió Kit, sintiendo que la mirada de Dru se enfocaba en él. Estaba claro que ella todavía no confiaba completamente en él, lo que sería un problema si se suponía que se cuidaría la espalda del otro en una Feéra. Él le _había_  mentido a ella, así que podría entender de dónde venia eso, incluso si él no le gustaba.

UePuedo ir a pedirle que se una a nosotros─, probablemente, tratando de demostrar que todo lo que estaba pasando con él y Ty no iba a ser un problema. Finalmente, ella miró hacia otro lado. StáEstá bien. Estoy seguro de que ya tiene sus armas escogidas de todos los modos. Él siempre está por encima de esas cosas.

─Lo sé─, dijo Kit antes de que pudiera detenerse.

Druñó las cejas. 

─Se lo dijeron a Jaime.

Pero ella no, y ambos lo sabían. Jaime, por otro lado, miraba de un lado a otro entre los dos con el Kit solo puede describir como confusión absoluta.

AraPara que conste─, intervino Jaime, ajeno a la luz del aire de tensión en la habitación─, eso también lo sabía. Probablemente conozco a Ty mejor que Kit, de todos los modos.

Fue un comentario desechable, pero golpeó un Kit como una tonelada de ladrillos. Podía decir qué duró exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, podría decir qué podía ver lo difícil que era para él no doblarse como si Jaime realmente lo hubiera golpeado en el estómago. La peor parte era que probablemente era cierto. No importaba lo cerca que estuviéramos Kit y Ty hicieron tres años, nos conocieron desde hacía unos meses. Jaime había conocido a Ty y los Blackthorn durante tres años y, dado lo cerca que estaba de Dru, probablemente estaba más cerca del resto de la familia de lo que Kit había estado nunca. Kit se dio cuenta de que, en cierto sentido, Jaime había tomado su lugar, ya que ahora él era el que estaba hablando de los hábitos de Ty con indiferencia, como Kit podría haberlo hecho en diferentes circunstancias.

─¡Oh, mierda! Jaime, olvidé decírtelo, ¡Alec me dijo que te dijera que fueras negociador con Cristina para el uso de su collar! ─ Dijo Dru, sacando un Kit de su bruma. Jaime apartó la vista de Kit lentamente y se dio cuenta de que habían dejado que sus emociones se mostraran demasiado prominentes en su rostro.

StáEstá bien, ¿Quieres venir? ─, Preguntó Jaime, pero Dru negó con la cabeza.

BerDebería ayudar a Kit a elegir sus armas, tenemos una selección diferente de la que él podría estar acostumbrado.

StáEstá bien─, concedió Jaime vacilante, saliendo de la habitación con una inclinación de cabeza por encima del hombro a los dos. Una vez que ya no escuchaste escuchar sus pasos en el pasillo, Kit se derrumbó en la colchoneta de entrenamiento, jadeando. Dru corrió a su lado inmediatamente.

─ Oye, Kit, Kit, está bien. Respira, Kit, respira.

Él siguió su voz, respirando cuando ella le dijo que lo hiciera y exhalando cuando ella le dijo que lo hiciera. Se sentaron así hasta que su pulso regresó a la normalidad y él pudo medir su respiración sin ayuda.

─No me di cuenta de que también tenías ataques de pánico.

Observó Dru. Kit le sorprendió una mirada. ¿Ataques de pánico? Eso no podría estar bien. Concedido, desde que se había convertido en un cazador de sombras, su conocimiento de enfermedades y tratamientos mundanos había sido descuidado, pero aún sabía que existían ataques de pánico, y estaba bastante seguro de lo que nunca había tenido uno.

TengoNo tengo ataques de pánico─, dijo, pero Dru solo le atacó una mirada divertida.

InvestYo investigo, ya sabes. Desde que Ty ha estado en el Escomantico y Livvy ... ya sabes ... tuvo la computadora para mí sola. También he sido de gran ayuda al enseñarme cómo ayudar a los miembros de mi familia con sus problemas. Especialmente Ty. Creo que podría ser autista. Lo leí en línea.

Kit asintió. Siempre había sabido que Ty estaba en el espectro del autismo, pero no lo había mencionado desde su conversación inicial con Julián, ya que parecía que los cazadores de sombras no estaban ubicados o no comprendían cosas fuera de su propio mundo. Tal vez ambos.

UeBueno, de todos modos─, dificultades Dru. También Él también sufre ataques de pánico, como estoy seguro que sabes, así que conozco las señales y cómo ayudar a las personas a superarlos.

¿Era eso lo que había pasado el día anterior, cuando estaba derrumbado en la habitación de Ty? Ahora le parecía obvio, aunque nunca antes había considerado la posibilidad.

Te¿Te lo dijo Ty?

Pregunté Kit, preguntándose si ella había sabido despedido a Jaime porque estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Ella frunció. 

─No. ¿Ty sabe que tienes ataques de pánico?

─ Umh─, comenzó a enrojecer, ─ ¿Algo asi? No estoy seguro de que él supiera que fue un ataque de pánico. No lo sabía hasta ahora, para ser justos.

─Oh. Supongo que no me di cuenta de que los tenías cuando aún vivías aquí.

Q¿Qué? Oh, no, no los tenia. Yo, uhm, creo que tuve uno ayer.

Él tosió para encubrir la incomodidad que identificó al hablar de esto. No estaba acostumbrado a compartir voluntariamente sus problemas con nadie, excepto Will, y eso era solo porque era un niño pequeño y, por lo tanto, no podía comprender completamente los problemas de Kit.

T¿Tú  _que_  ?

─Sí, cuando dije que tomé una siesta.

As¿Así que por eso Ty desapareció durante horas? ¿Estaba contigo?

─No. Bueno, sí, en particular. Me encontré en su habitación, que supongo que no me había dado cuenta era su habitación. Realmente no estaba viendo. Una vez que me encontré, fui a mi habitación, pero eso fue unos minutos después, no horas.

Le dijo No le dije que sospechaba que Ty se había sentado frente a la puerta de su habitación, en parte porque todavía no lo creía.

─Oh, Kit─, sospechó ella ─ Realmente no lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Ber¿Saber qué?

Tienes que averiguarlo tú mismo, de lo contrario no lo entiendo.

¿Por qué todo el mundo me sigue diciendo eso? ─ Dijo furioso. ─Primero Livvy y ahora tú…

Se cortó bruscamente, dándose cuenta de su error. Dru no sabía de Livvy. Nadie sabía de Livvy. Esperaba que ella no lo escuchara, pero sus ojos instantáneamente alertas decían algo diferente.

Hab¿Ha hablado con ella?

Era la última pregunta que había estado esperando, y ella lo dijo con una voz tan desconsolada que había tenido si Ty le había contactado a la familia lo que habían hecho.

─ ... ¿No? Intentó Lo solicité y Dru respondió dándole un golpe en el hombro. ─Ok, bien, sí. Hablé con Livvy esta mañana. ¿Cómo sabes de Livvy?

CuEscuché a Magnus hablar con Ty al respecto cuando especifiquen─, específicamente, ─ ¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Cómo es? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Ella respondió por mi?

Kit tosió incómodamente. Era razonable que Dru tenía todas estas preguntas, pero no sabía cómo responderlas. Él no quería hacerla enojar. 

LlaElla estaba enojada conmigo por irme. Ella me dijo que Ty había pasado por algún tipo de dolor y perdida, pero no me contó lo que había pasado. Entonces ella me dejó denso.

Dru suspiró dramáticamente

ResEres  _tan_  denso, Herondale. Livvy te contó todo esto y todavía no lo ha descubierto.

Kit respondió con débiles gestos con las manos. Dru puso los ojos en blanco. 

─No tienes  _remedio_ Kit. Rezo para que algún hada te golpee con algo sentido en nuestra misión.

ToEsto sería mucho más fácil si alguien me dijera de qué estoy hablando─, razonó Kit.

─Pero, ¿Dónde está la diversión en eso? Además, Livvy tiene razón. Si no lo sabes, nunca lo entiendo hasta que lo descubras por ti mismo.

Kit gimió, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Dru. Sintió su sacudida por debajo de él con sorpresa antes de relajarse y poner su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

RaGracias, Dru─, dijo.

─¿Por qué? ─

EstarPor estar aquí, por escuchar. Por ayudarme con ... lo que acaba de pasar.

El¿El ataque de pánico? ─

Se movió incómodamente. ─Si, eso.─

─Kit, no hay nada malo en ello, estas cosas simplemente suceden. No les pedimos que lo hagan, murella murmuró en su cabello. Le recordaba, extrañamente, algo que Tessa podría hacer. Le hizo sentir seguro.

─No he estado bien en mucho tiempo─, susurró Kit. No sabía de dónde venía la necesidad de abrirse a Dru, pero ahora que había tenido no podía parar. ─Durante los meses posteriores a mi partida, rara vez salía de mi cama para hacer algo que no fuera de comer y ducharme. También entonces rara vez hice eso. Jem y Tessa estaban preocupadas por mí, pero me dieron espacio, lo que era agradable, pero no sé si eso era lo que necesitamos. Mi mente fue a algunos lugares muy oscuros ...

No dio más detalles, no sabía si estaba listo para hablar de eso todavía. Podía decir por el silencio de Dru que ella estaba armando las piezas. Su mano todavía estaba apretada alrededor de su hombro, su cabeza ahora descansaba sobre la suya, las olas marrones le hacían cosquillas en la cara.  

ReoCreo que solía ser valiente─, admitió, ─ pero ahora cuando me miro en el espejo, todo lo que veo es un cobarde, un débil reflejo de lo que solía ser. De quien quiero ser. Tal vez sea porque soy de la línea cobarde de Herondales. No soy Will, ni Jamie, ni Jace.

EresNo eres un cobarde, Kit─, Dru lo reprendió. Él resopló, interrumpió, y ella le dio un codazo en la cabeza con el hombro en el que estaba descansando en la represalia. Ella exactamente, ─Claro, ha hecho algunas cosas cobardes, pero ¿quién no? ¿Quieres saber cómo ser que no eres un cobarde?

Él movió la cabeza para que sus ojos se encontraran con los de ella, el brillo del azul Blackthorn ardiendo en él.

ÉSé que no eres un cobarde porque regresaste.

PasadoHan pasado tres años, Dru.

─  _Regresaste_  ─, repitió ella, con fría resolución de piedra. HoraAhora vamos, deberíamos elegir algunas armas. No quiero ir a Faerie sin estar preparada.

Él se echó a reír, tomando la mano que ella le ofreció y levantándose del suelo. PuésDespués de estos últimos dos días, la Faerie será un pedazo de pastel─, admitió.

─Oh, Dios, no hagas bromas, por favor─, gimió Dru, ─Lo último que necesito es que hagas que tu misión sea tan mala que me quisiera ser comida por un kelpie.

Com¿Comido por un kelpie? ─

ÍSí, Emma y Julián vieron que sucedió una vez. Dijeron que era desagradable.

Rió de nuevo, y Dru se rió con él. Su risa hizo eco en la habitación de otro modo vacío, pero el agujero en el corazón de Kit ya no está tan vacío. Era un progreso, probado. Progreso lento, pero no mucho progreso.


	8. Con un poco de ayuda de mis amigos -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit se emborracha  
> Uno de los capítulos más divertidos para traducir.

 Kit y Dru fueron a cenar un poco más tarde, dándose cuenta de que habían pasado todo el día probando diferentes armas. Jaime nunca había regresado para unirse a ellos, lo que significaba que tenía más problemas con Cristina de los que habían previsto, o que se había dado cuenta de que Dru quería estar solo con Kit.

─¡Dru! ¿Pueden tú y Kit servir agua para todos? Los vasos están en el lugar habitual.

Julian pregunto por encima del hombro mientras llevaba platos de algo que olía delicioso al comedor. Kit se había olvidado de lo buen cocinero que era Julian, igual que Mark. Sin embargo, no podía quejarse, porque Jem y Tessa también eran increíbles. Habían tenido más de cien años de práctica después de todo.

Kit siguió a Dru cuando ella comenzó a sacar los vasos y llenarlos con agua. Tenía un pensamiento repentino, que seguramente terminaría mal, pero quizás lo ayudaría a corto plazo.

─Oye, Dru? ─ Preguntó casualmente.

─Hmm?

─¿Ustedes tienen alguna... otra bebida aquí?

Ella se volvió hacia él. 

─¿Como que?

─Algo, como… ─, levantó las cejas, ─Ya sabes. ¿Cosas con un poco de pizazz extra?

─Alcohol, quieres decir─, interfirió ella, sin confundirse.

Retrocedió rápidamente. 

─Para ser justos, soy legal en Devon porque tengo dieciocho años, así que no es como si nunca hubiera bebido antes.

Dru se llevó las manos a las caderas, implacable.

─Por favor, Dru. Esta es la única manera de sobrevivir a la noche. Me viste antes Sé que quieres repetir eso tanto como yo.

Exasperado, Kit rogo.

Sus dedos se movieron a sus costados y él supo que ella iba a ceder.

 ─Bien. Pero recuerda esto si alguna vez te pido alcohol. O cualquier cosa, en realidad. Básicamente, lo que digo es que me debes una.

Así fue como Kit terminó con un vaso lleno de vodka entre Mark y Tavvy en la mesa. Dru le había dicho que sería demasiado sospechoso tratar de diluirlo con otra bebida y el vodka era lo suficientemente claro como para que pareciera agua, así que tendría que intentar no hacer una mueca cada vez que tomara un sorbo. Afortunadamente, había tenido algo de práctica y podía mantener una cara seria mientras lo bebía.

Ty estaba sentado directamente frente a él en la mesa, lo que probablemente era la razón por la que su vaso ya estaba casi vacío. Su cabeza tenía un ligero sentimiento borroso, pero aún estaba lo suficientemente consciente de su propia mente y cuerpo como para poder comportarse normalmente. Él no estaba participando realmente en ninguna de las conversaciones de todos modos. Magnus, Alec, Max y Rafe habían decidido pasar la noche y Tavvy parecía encantado de tener a sus dos amigos en la mesa con él. Probablemente no podían visitarse muy a menudo, supuso Kit, con todas las cosas que Magnus y Alec tenían que hacer en Nueva York. Tavvy y Rafe ya estaban hablando de ser parabatai cuando tuvieran la edad suficiente.

Tavvy estaba tan absorto en hablar con sus amigos que no estaba prestando atención cuando se acercó a la mesa para tomar su vaso y accidentalmente agarró el de Kit. Estaba a medio camino de su boca antes de que Kit se diera cuenta y lo arrebatara de las manos de Tavvy con un fervor que le valió miradas en blanco y cejas levantadas de casi todos en la mesa.

─Lo siento, Tavs─, se disculpó, con la cara enrojecida por toda la atención, ─Yo, uh, este es mi vaso.

─Olvidé que eras un germen-fóbico, Kit, ─, intervino Dru con un guiño secreto. Ella estaba tratando de ser útil, pero Kit sabía que sus esfuerzos fueron infructuosos cuando Tyla interrumpio

 ─¿Lo eres? Compartimos cosas antes de... cuando vivías aquí ─.

─Bueno, solo soy un germen-fóbico parcial─. Kit intentó atarse a un hilo de pensamientos, pero siguió perdiendo sus palabras en el momento en que se formaron en su mente. ─Pero, sabes, este es mi respeto por el jugo de las mujeres, no puedo compartir eso.

_¿Qué carajo, kit?_ Pensó para sí mismo miserablemente. ¿Respetando el jugo de las mujeres? Probablemente, casi todos podrían decir que había juntado palabras al azar para formar la apariencia de una oración.

─¿Respetando el jugo de las mujeres?─ Repitió Tavvy, con los ojos abiertos de curiosidad.

Dru resopló, pero inmediatamente lo cubrió con una falsa tos. Kit la miró con el rabillo del ojo antes de dirigir su atención a Tavvy.

─Sí. Es importante respetar a las mujeres, ¿verdad? Entonces, uh, tengo mi respeto por el jugo de las mujeres para... respetar a las mujeres.

─Respetar a las mujeres es muy importante─, dijo Mark en serio. Luego, sin previo aviso, alcanzó el vaso de Kit y bebió el resto de la bebida de un trago. Kit esperó a que él se estremeciera o dijera algo, pero la única reacción que obtuvo fue un parpadeo ligeramente sorprendido. Mark se levantó de repente.

─Voy a ir a reunir más respeto por el jugo de las mujeres para Christopher y para mí. ─ Anuncio ─. ¿Alguien mas?

Todos lo miraron en silencio, aunque Kit vio a Magnus y Alec intercambiar una mirada divertida.

─¿No?─ Mark continuó, ─Ustedes se lo pierden.

Con eso se deslizó fuera de la habitación (Mark nunca hizo nada tan ordinario como  _caminar_ ) y Julian pareció volver a usar su voz.

 ─Sabes que eso es solo agua, ¿Verdad? ─ Llamó a Mark. ─¡Es realmente importante para mí que  sepas que es agua!

Mark no respondió, pero regresó un momento después con dos vasos llenos y le entregó uno a Kit. Kit tomó el suyo vacilante y se arriesgó a tomar un sorbo. Se sorprendió al descubrir que Mark había rellenado el suyo con vodka. Parpadeó sorprendido y Mark le dio un rápido guiño con una sonrisa. 

─¡Aquí estamos para respetar a las mujeres!─, Anunció Mark, tomando más de la mitad de su vaso en un sorbo.

Todos, excepto Tavvy, Rafe y Max, levantaron sus vasos a Mark en respuesta, aunque estaba claro que todos estaban al borde de la risa, incluso Ty. Justo cuando Kit tomó un gran sorbo de su bebida, sintiéndose mucho más confuso que antes de esta conversación, Ty lo miró por encima de la mesa y le sonrió por primera vez en tres años. Una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que hacía que el sol pareciera una mala bombilla.

Kit se atragantó con su respetuoso jugo de mujer.

Mark lo golpeó en la espalda y se inclinó para susurrarle.

 ─Emma se pondrá muy celosa una vez que descubra lo que estamos bebiendo─.

─Ella  _no lo_  descubrirá.

Respondió Kit en voz baja pero severa. Mark solo le dio un rápido aumento de uno si sus cejas respondían antes de bajar silenciosamente el resto de su bebida. Kit igualó la mirada de Mark y se tragó su propia copa mientras todos los demás se distraían con nuevas conversaciones. Se sentía tan bien como se podía esperar por su garganta, pero Mark se rió en respuesta y se escabulló una vez más para volver a llenar sus vasos.

\-------------------------------------------------- ---------------

Kit definitivamente estaba sintiendo los efectos de lo que había estado bebiendo toda la noche. La cena había terminado, pero todos seguían sentados alrededor de la mesa conversando. Kit había intentado decir lo menos posible, sin saber si estaba en el punto en el que sus palabras se confundirían o aún no. Dru había continuado mirándolo con diversión durante toda la cena y él solo había sonreído inocentemente a cambio.

Kit se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando la mesa con un ligero aturdimiento cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, que resultó ser Mark, llamando su atención hacia Julian. Julian se había puesto de pie en su asiento y estaba diciendo muchas palabras que Kit trató de asimilar.

─Estoy agradecido de que todos estemos aquí juntos, especialmente con Magnus, Alec, Max, Rafe, Jaime, Kit y Ty que nos acompañan por unos días─. Aunque debo decir, he echado de menos a Ty sobre todo. El trabajo que has estado haciendo en Escolomantico es increíble y estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Ty, realmente lo estoy. De todos modos, dejaré de hablar ahora, pero estoy realmente contento de que estemos todos juntos por lo que parece ser la primera vez en mucho tiempo y que Magnus y Alec pudieron tomarse un par de días libres para reunirse con nosotros aquí.

Julian sonrió a todos alrededor de la mesa y Kit se sintió inspirada para aplaudir. Así lo hizo.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos cuando se levantó en su silla y se dirigió a Julian.

─También estoy muy contento con esto, Julian y creo que todos aquí son _supergenialesyasombrosos_ porque todos ustedes son realmente geniales.

─Um, gracias, Kit, tú también eres genial─, dijo Julian vacilante, ─ ¿Hay... una razón por la que estás de pie? ¿Querías decir algo más?

_No,_  le dijo la voz en la cabeza de Kit. Él lo ignoró. 

─De hecho, si. Lo Hago. Quiero decir algo. Muchas cosas. Si eso está permitido. Sé que no soy más que un huésped humilde en tu brillante morada.

Claramente asombrado, Julian extendió sus manos frente a él en un gesto universal para  _seguir adelante_  antes de volver a sentarse e intercambiar miradas con Emma, que parecía un poco sospechosa.

─Bueno─, comenzó Kit, ─Gracias a todos por estar aquí. Y por dejarme estar aquí. Yo... extrañé este lugar. Todos ustedes son personas muy importantes y creo que deberían saber lo que significan para mí porque no los he visto en mucho tiempo y creo que todos podrían odiarme en secreto.

Dru abrió la boca, pero Kit la silenció con una mano, que luego señaló a Aline, quien parpadeó en shock.

─Aline, eres una lesbiana muy mala y me gustaría que fuera lesbiana para poder ser como tú─. Kit le disparó con sus pistolas antes de volverse hacia Helen. 

─Helen, estoy muy celosa de tu cabello porque es bonito y dorado y el mío es solo dorado, pero no bonito, así que tu ganas. Además, estás casado con Aline, así que ganas el doble. Además, Aline está casada contigo por lo que gana. Esas son  _tantas victorias_.

Esta vez fue Emma quien intentó encubrir su risa con una tos, pero Kit siguió adelante.

─Julian, siempre te he tenido mucho miedo─. Emma se rió con más fuerza, sin tratar de ocultarlo más. ─Pero he aquí un secreto: todavía lo tengo. Sin embargo, haces muy buena comida, así que intentaré tener menos miedo si me haces más comida.

Julian ladeó la cabeza de una manera que le recordó a Kit un golden retriever ligeramente confundido. Esto hizo que Kit se riera un poco para sí mismo antes de volverse hacia Emma. 

─Emma, quiero ser tú y también te tengo miedo, pero de una manera diferente, porque me destruirías físicamente en lugar de psicológicamente, como Julian─. Kit se dio cuenta de que había olvidado las pistolas de Julian, por lo que envió algunas hacia el antes de volver su atención a Emma. ─No somos muy buenos amigos... todavía... pero tú eres un Carstairs y yo soy un Herondale, así que te tengo de regreso. Si he aprendido algo con Jem y Tessa, es que los Herondales son algo molestos en algunas cosas y a veces solo necesitan un Carstairs para ponerlos en su lugar de vez en cuando. Ese es tu trabajo ahora, asesina de Herondales.

Como Emma se lo merecía, él lanzó algunas pistolas para los dedos y también le guiñó un ojo.

─Cristina, todo lo que haces es perfecto y no es justo, pero lo aceptaré porque eres una persona muy agradable y te mereces el mundo. Todos en el mundo deberían ser más como tú. Me recuerdas a una de esas cosas en las que les gusta _floofaloo budumga_ y  _agradable_.

Kit estaba casi completamente seguro de que sus últimas palabras no tenían ningún sentido en absoluto, pero Cristina parecía conmovida y confundida, por lo que siguió adelante. 

─Mark, yo también estoy un poco asustado de ti, pero menos ahora que estamos unidos, y también estoy celosa de tu cabello. Dime cómo lo haces hacer eso.  _Por favor_  .

─Tavvy, Max, y Rafe. Todos ustedes son  _muy pequeños_  . Y aprecio eso. Mantenganse pequeños para siempre mis valientes amigos. Jaime, te pareces a Diego _el perfecto_ ahora. Lo siento, pero tenía que decirlo. No podía dejar que la base de nuestra relación iniciara conmigo manteniendo algo tan grande en secreto. Aunque vamos a ser amigos, hermano, puedo sentirlo.

Jaime se había puesto rojo brillante ante la mención de su hermano, pero se había relajado mientras Kit continuaba. Dru le dio a Kit un pulgar sarcástico que, en el estado alterado de Kit, se lo tomó en serio y le disparó con las pistolas en respuesta. 

─Dru,  _tú eres la bomba de bomba_. Lo siento, no te dije adiós, eso fue realmente... horrible de mí parte. Tengo que mantener el PG para los niños porque iba a decir _una_   _mierda_. De todos modos, rockeras. Y seguro que mantendré mi promesa acerca de... ─bajó la voz a un susurro,─ las _cosas crimey_  . No le digas a Julian, todavía le tengo miedo.

Dru le lanzó una mirada de advertencia antes de mirar a Julian, quien, en su mayor parte, simplemente parecía estupefacto. Esta era la expresión común en las caras de las personas en la mesa. Magnus fue el siguiente en la línea de visión de Kit y Kit bajó la voz a un susurro una vez más.

─Magnus─, susurró, ─Sé que eres muy viejo, no de una manera grosera sino de una manera inmortal, pero ahora tengo dieciocho años, así que puedo decir con seguridad que, si no estuvieras casado, con hijos y me asustaras como el demonio, me gustaría mucho ir allí.

Magnus abrió los ojos y Alec ahogó una carcajada a su lado. Kit continuó.

 ─Alec, lo mismo va para ti. Lo siento si eso es raro porque eres el cónsul. Por favor no lo tomes como traición. ¿Así es como funciona la traición?

Alec volvió a toser, aún riendo.

 ─No es así como funciona la traición─, le aseguró Alec.

─¡Guau!─, Dijo Kit, pasándose la mano por la frente. Decidió que era mejor golpear a Alec con un buen juego de pistolas para los dedos para que supiera que ambos estaban en la misma página. Solo había una persona más a la que no se había dirigido en la mesa.

Ty.

Bajó el resto de su vaso sin pensarlo y vio que las cejas de Emma se disparaban al darse cuenta por el rabillo del ojo.

─Ty─, dijo, y luego dejó de recordar ni una cosa.


End file.
